<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project 23 by GeansDoseNotSleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617070">Project 23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep'>GeansDoseNotSleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The crisis effect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Kara’s past on Krypton, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs Big A Hug, Kryptonian Culture &amp; Customs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Powergirl and Supergirl are sisters, Project Cadmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The effects of crisis have started to be noticeable to our heroes. For the superfamily especially, people who've had been thought of missing or dead have returned on this new earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor (past), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The crisis effect [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Little Girl In The Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind that I have not seen season 5 of Supergirl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner had no idea why he thought that breaking into the Cadmus facility alone would be a good idea. He just had a feeling that he had to investigate, but it could have also been the fact his experience with Cadmus was not so great and had left some deep mental scarring. It was a good thing that he had remembered to send a message to the others of his location if he needed help.</p><p>He knew the way into the underground lab like the back of his hand. Something was pulling him deeper. The deeper he went the more unpleasant memories came with, but he trudged through them. His therapist would not be pleased about him repressing memories again. He kept going deeper until he came to a locked door.</p><p>“Bingo.” He said with a feeling of both pride and unease, he knew that breaking it down would set off the alarm system, that had somehow suspiciously not gone off yet.</p><p> It took him a bit of looking around but Conner found what he was looking for, a retinal scanner. His mind flashed to a memory of lab coat wearing people using them when he had been stuck the facility. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought, he let out a small sign. </p><p>   “Please let this work,” he said to himself as he looked into the scanner, practically praying that it would work. </p><p>   “Access granted, welcome number 13.”</p><p>Conner’s stomach twisted itself as the a.i voice called him that, it was hard to get his feet to move it was like they were stuck to the cement floor.</p><p>  “You are free. Your not their lab rat anymore.”</p><p>Conner whispered to himself as he breathed in out,</p><p>  “In and out.” He quite said to calm his nerves and the breathing exercises like Dr.Prince his psychiatrist had taught him. When he finally got his breathing and heart under control again he stepped forward in the room. Stepping into the room he had not expected it to empty, but it was void of any sign of people. Now that he was thinking about it, the entire time he was in the facility had he seen no one,</p><p>  “God, I hate this place,” Conner whispered he was more on edge than he already was, but he continued looking.    </p><p>Conner came upon what he had been searching for, “the nursery”. Where the clones or homunculi as Lillian called them were made and lived. He had both bad and well he would not say happy but still nice memories, he and his “siblings” would play with each other when they weren't being studied or tested on. The room looked empty at first glance, he was about to leave and investigate somewhere else when he heard it. </p><p>    “Waaa!” </p><p> “A baby?” He thought to himself. That was impossible none of the other clones couldn’t have survived or had Cadmus continued their cloning experiments? No that couldn’t be, they were all killed when Superman raided the building. Conner knew he should call Superman his “dad”, he walked closer to a pod that had been opened before he had arrived.</p><p> He picked the baby up to comfort it, placing its head on his left shoulder and ran his hand down the baby’s back.</p><p> “Hi there, it’s okay. You’re okay now, no one is going to hurt you now.” He was relieved when the <span>cries subsided</span>, he turned his neck to take a closer look at… her? Him? They?</p><p> Now that he had taken a closer look at the baby it looked to be at least three months old, from what he could remember was that most of the clones were made as teens or adults. Conner was one of the ones that weren’t artificially aged up, well that was probably because his mother took him from Cadmus as an infant.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt the baby move its head to look up at him, as he made eye contact with the baby he noticed the tufts of blonde hair on its little head. </p><p> “Blonde hair? That’s interesting, you’re not a Lex Luthor Superman love child are you, huh?” Conner said the response he got was a small gurgle.       </p><p>Conner let out a little laugh, </p><p>  “Let’s see who you were made from then.”</p><p>He said as he walked back to the lad, turning on the computers were surprisingly easy. It took him a while but he managed to find the child's file. </p><p>Number 23, female, made with the combined DNA of Supergirl and Lena Luthor. He had to take a double-take after reading that, it made sense now when he taught about it. It explained the blonde hair and on a closer look, she had the Luthor eyes, just like him.                    </p><p>That made him think what would happen if they found out about her, what would they do to her? Would they deny that she was family-like Clark had when he first found out about Conner? He looked down on her, he didn’t want her to have the same experience as him, he couldn’t let that happen. </p><p> “I’m going to make sure no one is going to hurt you, I’m going to take care of you.” He said to her.</p><p> “You need a name, don’t you? Let’s see what should it be?” Conner asked she needed a good name. </p><p> “What about Aster? It means star.” He smiled, she had a little smile on her face.</p><p>“You like it? You’re a little star, aren't you ” Conner asked Aster as he lifted her up and down in the air, he was a dad now he thought to himself with a smile.</p><p> “You're going to meet your moms I promise, they are going to love you.”</p><p>Conner gave his com a tap and said </p><p> “Guys and need you to zeta me back to base, I have to show you something.” As he said it a swirling portal opened up behind him,</p><p> “Let’s get you home,” Conner said as he entered the portal.         </p><p>_______</p><p>Six months later</p><p>Kara was nervous, she was glad that Lois was with her. She had scored an interview with Karen Starr, the CEO of Starr Enterprises. Starr Enterprises was one of the leading companies in technological advancement.</p><p> “Kara, are you okay?” Kara was dragged out of her thoughts by Lois’ voice. </p><p> “Sorry Lois, I guess I'm a little nervous,” Kara said, Lois looked at her with a little smirk on her face.</p><p> “What do you have to be nervous about? This is not the first time you’ve interviewed a CEO and you’re dating one!” Kara blush at the mention of Lena, she was happy that they were together it took a while but it finally happened.          </p><p> “How did you even score this interview, Lois? I mean Karen Starr rarely agrees to interviews?” </p><p>Karen Starr was known for not giving interviews. </p><p> “Well you see, Conner is an intern and her assistant so it took a while but I finally got him to ask and here we are.” Kara stopped listening when she heard Lois say, Conner, he was here on this earth? This building, he was okay? She knew that now Lois and Clark had two sons now but Conner is alive? She was about to ask but was interrupted,</p><p> “Em..Excuse me Miss Starr is ready to see you now”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two - Forgotten faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lois get to interview the elusive CEO of Starr Enterprises, Karen Starr. Kara gets a familiar feeling from the CEO but can't put her finger on it. As well a nugget of information on a team of young vigilantes in Gotham that has been sabotaging L-corp transport.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm not dead, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been dealing with a lot of schoolwork but I bring a new chapter, hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was surprised by the office’s appearance as she and Lois were led into it. It wasn't grandiose like so many she had seen, it was modest, to say the least. She couldn't tell if it was small in size or if it was just crammed with the other people in the room. It seemed like they had walked into a meeting.<br/>
”Eh...Ms. Starr?” asked the woman that led them to the office, a blonde-haired woman turned toward them.<br/>
”Oh, would you look at the time,” she said shocked looking down at the watch on her wrist. Both Lois and Kara took note of her British accent, and Ms. Starr turned to the others in the room.<br/>
”It seems that we’ve dragged this meeting into overtime, thank you for your time. She smiled at the others in the room. Continuing with, ”And I hope you all have a great weekend.”<br/>
As the others stood up from their chairs and took their leave, Kara’s eyes landed on the woman in front of her. She was wearing a finely pressed dark green suit with matching pants and a turtleneck under the jacket, from the back Kara could tell she had an undercut under her semi-short hair. From under her clothes, you could tell she had quite a lot of muscle. She couldn’t put her finger on but there was something familiar about her, it felt like they could have met before. Looked like someone she could have known back on Krypton, before thinking deeper into it Ms. Starr turned to the woman that led them into her office.<br/>
“Thank you Grace for leading them here, you can go back to work now.” Ms Starr said with a kind smile on her face, Grace returned the smile with a nod and turned towards the door. </p><p>As Grace left the room Ms. Starr turned towards them to reporters and said<br/>
“Why don’t you two have a seat and start the interview?” Both Kara and Lois just nodded as they shook hands and sat down in front of her desk, as soon as she took her seat in front of them Lois already asked her first question. “Ms. Starr if you don’t mind me asking but you are known for not accepting requests for interviews, what got you to change your mind and allow us to interview you?” It seemed that she was a bit startled with such a direct question but let out a light chuckle,<br/>
“You don’t pull any of your punches, do you miss Lane? But to answer your question both the Daily Planet and Catco have been hounding me for a while now for an interview, I guess that I’ve gotten tired of the incessant nagging, and when Conner told me that you wanted to interview me I thought to hell with it a decision to bite the bullet and accept.” At the mention of Conners name, the gears in Kara’s head started to turn; she had taken notice of the fondness in Ms. Starr's voice when she mentioned him. She would have to think about that later she had an interview to focus on. </p><p>”Ms. Starr, you aren't from Gotham may I ask what got you to move here in the first place or America for that matter?” Kara asked as she looked at the blonde woman in front of her, a pair of crystal blue eyes met hers. The longer she looked into them the more familiar they became. Kara couldn't understand what was so familiar about Karen Starr.<br/>
”Why did I emigrate to America, you ask?”<br/>
Kara was snapped out of her thoughts at the question,<br/>
”Yes. I mean why would you move to Gotham, one of the most dangerous cities in the U.S.” Kara clarified, she felt a bit flustered for not paying attention to the interview, it was probably the only time that Ms. Starr would let them interview her. She took her time thinking about how to answer Kara’s question, “Well the reason that got me to come to America was that I was looking for someone.” she finally answered, a sombre look had taken over her face where a kind smile once was.<br/>
“You were looking for someone?” Lois spoke up, she nodded.<br/>
“Yes...I was but when I found them they had been taking in but a nice family and didn’t need me,” she explained looking down at her desk, but she continued on. “You see I lost most of my family, at the of fifteen..I...I was later adopted by a nice Welsh couple that took me in and raised me as there own.” Kara felt sympathy for her, she knew what it was like to lose a family. She wanted to stand up and give her a big hug.    </p><p>“At first I thought that I and a cousin of mine were the only survivors, but soon found out that our baby cousin and my younger sister had survived.” She took a breath to steady herself, talking about it seemed to bring back bad memories.<br/>
“I was overjoyed to hear we weren’t alone but I was too much of a crowd to actually talk to them. They are both adults now, with their own lives they don’t need me.” The mood in the room had soured, both Lois and Kara nodded for her to keep going as they wrote on their notepads.<br/>
“Please excuse me, it seems I’ve quite soured the mood, but the reason that I moved to Gotham was that I met a person that completed me that got me to stay and try to help this city.” She said.<br/>
“Ms. Starr when you say that you want to help Gotham does this have to do with you working with the vigilante group known as Young Justice?” Kara was shocked at how easily Lois jumped over Ms.Starr pouring her heart out, but Kara noticed that she looked relieved that Lois didn’t mention it.<br/>
“Ms.Lane, just because I have given them my support does not mean that I’m working with them.” She stated with a meter a fact tone.<br/>
“Ms.Starr why is it that they have your support?” Kara felt the gaze as Miss Starr turned towards her to answer her question.<br/>
“It’s quite a complicated question to answer, Miss Danvers,” She chuckled.<br/>
“They have been a great help to Gotham after Batman left, even before Batwoman appeared.” She smiled, Kara could tell from the way she spoke she was fond of them.<br/>
“They first showed themselves around the time the Flash first appeared in Central city I think.” She said rubbing her shin.<br/>
”They wanted to make this city better, they saw the corruption in this city was spreading from the crime world to regular life and decided to step in.”</p><p>“But they have been known to be sabotaging shipments to the Gotham division of L-corp, do you endorse them stealing from one of your competitors? From what I can see now that Wayne Enterprises is no longer a competitor.” She looked taken aback from Kara’s statement. Kara was going to continue with her questions when she felt Lois’ hand on her shoulder, the look on Lois’ face said it all she was letting her emotions get the better of her. After everything that had happened with Lena was still fresh in her mind, and now that they were finally together it hurt knowing that people could be out to hurt her and Kara couldn’t let that happen again.<br/>
”Just so you know Ms.Danvers, even outsiders to Gotham can easily get dragged into the dark.” </p><p>Kara was quiet for a while as the interview continued on as she calmed down.<br/>
“Ms. Starr from what I’ve read about you it seems that you are quite known for helping the meta and alien residents of Gotham?” Lois asked her.<br/>
“Ah, yes indeed I have. I’ve seen the way they’ve been treated for being different, as outsiders. I just could not stand by and do nothing, I have a lot of money that money can help a lot of people and I try my best to do so.” Kara remembered reading about the fact she had bought a bit of land on the outskirts of Gotham and built residential areas as shelters for metas and aliens that lived in the city.  </p><p>As the interview went on there was a knock on the door which made Kara and Lois turn towards it, the door opened to reveal a teenager. They looked to be around seventeen, with curly black hair that was done into an albeit messy bun, when they walked closer into the room you could see an undercut. They were dressed in what looked like a school uniform, the cardigan was a dark blue with two yellow stripes on their right arm with a yellow G on the breast. And a flannel shirt undernet. Kara recognised it as the Gotham Academy unformed.<br/>
“Sorry that I’m late Ms.Starr! Things were happening at school then the subway was delayed and..”<br/>
“Conner you need to calm down I understand, you’re rambling.” She chuckled at the teen as he was fidgeting with his glasses. Kara didn’t know what to do, so there was Conner in front of her. He was older than the last time she saw him. Considering that the last time she got to see him, he was a five-year-old and that was before Crisis, she wanted to run up to him and embrace him and not let go; apologizing that they stopped looking for him when he was taken away from them.<br/>
“Oh, the interview was today? I forgot about that.” He said as he noticed Lois and Kara.<br/>
“You forgot? As my assistant, you should know these things” She replied with a smirk.<br/>
“Well I have to keep you In check, don’t I?” He said with a smirk to rival hers.</p><p>”Ha! Sure, keep believin’ that kid.” She laughed, the smile still on her face. As Conner opened his mouth to reply with the same amount of snark, was he interrupted by the sound of a baby cooing which caused everyone in the room to turn towards the noise.<br/>
”And of course, as soon as you walk in she starts to make those cute noises.” Ms.Starr said with a pout as Conner rounded the desk and picked the cooing baby up.<br/>
”That’s because I'm her favourite person.” He exclaimed with a big smile on his face as he looked down on the baby, Kara and Lois turned at each other with a shared look of confusion. The baby giggled as she tried to pull on his glasses.<br/>
” Ms Starr, I wasn't aware you had a kid.” Lois said.<br/>
”Granddaughter.” Was her only reply.<br/>
”I’m sorry, what?”<br/>
”She is my granddaughter Miss Danvers. I had a kid young and it seems like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.” Ms.Starr explained.<br/>
Kara took a close look at the baby, she was wearing a red onesie with a big W on it and a pair of tiny Snickers. The baby had a full head of blonde short hair but what caught Kara’ attention was her eyes. Those eyes, those emerald green eyes. The same ones she saw going to bed each night and woke up to every morning, Lena’s eyes. The eyes of a Luthor, the same eyes Conner had as well, a reminder of who’s DNA he was born from.  But if you looked closer at Conner you could see a bit of his mother there too, the same curly hair as her, the same tanned skin. The dispels as well. 

“Oh! I’m sorry for interrupting your interview but, Ms Starr your meeting with Mrs Torah will be staring in a few minutes.” Conner apologised too them. 
“It´s fine Conner, it’s good to see you again,” Lois said with a smile on her face.
As they all rose from their chairs to shake hands as the interview hade to be cut short, Kara and Lois tool their leave.</p><p>As they all rose from their chairs to shake hands as the interview hade to be cut short, Kara and Lois tool their leave. While they were on way out the building when Kara’s phone rang, it was Lena.<br/>
“Hi, Lena. how ar-” Kara was cut by Lena,<br/>
“Kara! I have found something you need to see! It’s really important.” Kara’s eyes meet Lois’,<br/>
“Lena needs me, I need to get back to National City. Sorry, Lois!” Lois nodded, she said she could stay behind and investigate. They both got a wired feeling about Ms Starr.<br/>
“Good luck,” Lois told her before Kara flew off to National City.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>